La Firma de mi Amor Lejos
by DramioOone
Summary: A ella nunca le gustó llamar mucho la atencion a el todo lo contrario pero nunca imagino que él le hiciera decir eso. Mamori entenderá que las declaraciones en publico... no son tan malas.


Hola a todos bueno este Fic no es mío solo que lo leí hace tiempo y me di el lujo de traducirlo, no me acuerdo el nombre del autor(a) así que si no aparezco en un buen tiempo es porque entre en la prisión xD. (Apenas averigüe el nombre del autor(a) lo pondré).

**Disclaimer: **Este Fic tanto como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Mutara y Autor Desconocido.

**La Firma de mi Amor Lejos**

.

.

.

Anezaki Mamori nunca fue una persona que disfrutara del gran público. Cada vez que pasaba entre los chicos, por lo general se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para ver al frente, y siempre respondia a la verdad antes de que un pobre tonto se ilusionara con ella.

Hiruma Youichi, por otra parte, nunca, nunca, dejo pasar la oportunidad de hacer un espectáculo. Cuando él quería anunciar algo, lo haría de una manera que era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por el corazón de la ciudad de Tokio y llamativo para ser visto desde la Estación Espacial internacional. Fue por esto que Mamori se quedó tan estupefacta por su silenciosa muestra de afecto: Miradas ardientes, una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, en medio de una gran multitud.

Ella simplemente supuso que no quería ningún tipo de atención de los medios no deseados publicando su relación. Desde que se convirtió en el Quaterback titular de Saikyoudai en su primer año, los medios de comunicación deportiva internacional lo tuvo bajo un altar como uno de los atletas más prometedores del Futbol Americano en Japón, junto con cierto veloz Runningback. En los diarios y canales de noticias, no era más que su jefe de equipo y siempre presente como un amigo cercano, mientras que normalmente disfrutaban su privacidad juntos, sin embargo, la pelirroja a veces se contuvo de desear gritar al mundo lo que realmente eran.

Ella en verdad no quería ser egoísta y Youichi probablemente prefiera la intimidad privada de su relación.

Por lo que nunca lo mencionó.

Y ya que al diablo realmente prefería mantener la relación así, no fue sorpresa que se lo confesara de la manera en que lo hizo.

No, Fue el hecho de que le confesara a ella algo de tal significado.

**- Te Amo -**

Su relación nunca había sido constituido por palabras. Nunca tuvo un Intercambio real de confesiones –como cualquier relación normal- pero… es que ellos eran:

_El Sol y La Luna_

_Mantequilla de maní y Jalea_

_Sunny y Chad_

_Harry y Voldemort_

_Mamori y Youichi_

En un momento fueron mariscal de campo y manager, y el siguiente, una pareja. Fue una transición fácil, y no fue inesperada para sus amigos cercanos y compañero de equipo.

Él había dicho esas palabras antes salir de su apartamento para prepararse para el juego de esa noche, dejandola en un silencio de asombro, y se fue antes de que haya terminado de procesar sus palabras.

Ella no pensó que él diría esas palabras primero… o nunca en verdad, cayo en su sillón, liberó un suspiro tembloroso. La tomo totalmente desprevenida.

Él había usado solo un truco para jugar con ella… y había ganado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sin embargo, no estaba usando ningún truco para ganar el partido contra los Bucks Naradaigaku.

En el juego, los comentaristas y los espectadores no sabían cómo explicar el mediocre desempeño del Quaterback que por lo general era dinámico. Mamori levantó la vista de su portapapeles en el marcador.

**Inicio – 17 Visitantes - 43 **

Cuarto Tiempo

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Antes de que el equipo se alineara para la siguiente jugada, le llamó la atención al rubio con una serie de signos de manos.

**- Pero que mierda estás haciendo ¿Estas herido? - **

Youichi sonrió, respondiendo con la misma rapidez.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué si estoy herido?, Si. Me siento como si tuviera un gran agujero en mi pecho… - **

Miro la expresión de pánico de la manager, sonrió cruelmente y continuó.

**-** … **¡Porque mi maldita novia no me quiere! - **

**- ¿Estás loco? - **

Se rió en voz alta enfureciendo a Mamori .

**- Sí, mierda –**

El juego comenzó, avanzando dos yardas. La conversación continuó.

**- ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! - **

**- Bueno…Yo soy un jodido imbécil que se distrae jugando … ¡Preguntándome si estoy en una relación sin amor! -**

**- ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo! -**

Segundo intento, avanzando tres yardas.

**- Pero si tú eres tan terca, maldita manager, estoy seguro de que entenderás que hay una solución simple a este grave problema. –**

**- ¿Qué?, Por el amor de Dios, ¡Dímelo para que puedas concentrarte en el juego! -**

Tercer intento, avanzaron una yarda. Necesitaban cuatro yardas más para el touchdown.

**- Deja de distraerme, maldita sea – **

Mamori se congeló, le llego derrepente el recuerdo del apartamento, ¿Aquí? , ¿Enfrente de este estadio?, ¿repleto de aficionados y periodistas? La línea comenzó a ubicarse al final para marcar el touchdown.

**- ¡Youichi! – **

El mariscal de campo levantó la vista.

**- ¡Te amo, también! -**

Lanzó un Ave María.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inicio – 56 Visitantes – 43**

Resultado Final.

Los Bucks parecían como si estuvieran a punto de llorar cuando salieron corriendo a los camarines. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había sido volteado el marcador?

¿Que, por amor de Dios, incitó la ira del Quaterback demonio?

Cuando los jugadores de Saikyoudai salieron fuera de la cacha, Mamori esperaba dar a su novio la confesión de su vida, pero en lugar de eso fue silenciada por unos labios apretados contra los suyos. Y a pesar del escándalo, a pesar de los flashes de las cámaras a su alrededor, Anezaki Mamori reconoció para sí misma, mientras sus dedos estaban enredados con los cabellos del rubio, que tal vez, solo tal vez, estas conferencias públicas no estaban tan mal después de todo.

**- Eh, maldita Mamori –**

**- ¿Sí? – **

**- Vente conmigo –**

**- Está bien –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN **

**.**

¡Taraa! Me quedo algunas partes raras, pero es que algunas estaban mal traducidas :D, así que la mayoría lo arregle.

Espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mi :D

**¿Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
